Violet and Blue: Masks
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Shounen-ai warning! Summary: Chichiri is missing a certain, special purple-braided seiishi..what's Suzaku to do? Read and review, please! *TEMPORARILY FINISHED: TEMPORARY ENDING.*
1. Prologue

**Violet and Blue: Masks**   
_Prologue_   
By Ranma Inverse   
_(Her first attempt at Shounen-ai. Please be merciful!)_

  
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__

Author's note: _"Even if you think you've met your true love, you may be mistaken..it may be the one you least expect." - Giving advice to a friend._   
_(Gomen If I got Nuriko's sister's name wrong. x.x)_   
_. . .___

_"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened had my sister Kourin not died." Nuriko smiled sadly, looking out at the night sky. "Do you ever wonder about things like that?"___

_ Chichiri looked to his friend and sighed. "Yes. Sometimes no da."___

The masked suzaku warrior's smile matched the one Nuriko's had worn at that time as he remembered the conversation they had had here. He could picture the purple haired, violet eyed man talking to him before patting him on the back and walking away. 

He removed his mask and turned away from the green meadow. He missed Nuriko. First his fiancee killed herself over that tradgety, and now his friend...though he missed him more than one would a friend, had died for suzaku, miaka, and the other suzaku warriors. 

Chichiri looked up at the once again night sky and looked at the constellations of suzaku. "Suzaku. . .if nothing else. . .permit me to speak with Nuriko one last time. . ." 

. . . 

This seems gloomy, but it won't be. ^_^ You'll see. Oh, I don't plan for this fic to be very long. o.O Probably just a prologue and two chapters, maybe a bit longer than that, maybe a bit shorter. >.>; Whatever is needed to make it humorous and romantic/fluffy. o.o; Like Miko no Noda wanted. ^^() I have an alternate universe idea for this couple..but im not sure if i'll write it out. o_O (It'd be like "I dream of Genie." o_O;; Only, more like "I dream of Chichiri-genie"? XD ) Please, if you want to write out that idea o_O Nuriko x Chichiri, please do. o.o You have my permission! ^^;;; I'm no good at writing Shounen-ai... 


	2. Chapter One

**Violet and Blue: Masks**   
_Chapter One_   
By Ranma Inverse   
_(Her first attempt at Shounen-ai. Please be merciful!)_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: Thank you for the two reviews!! ^^ I very much appreciate it as this is my first attempt (which I shall remind you guys every chapter. >.>; )   
note: Sore wa himitsu desu means that is a secret.   
. . . 

Oddly enough, Suzaku _did_ hear the masked suzaku warrior's prayer. Normally he was too busy playing chess with Seiryuu, who normally cheated, by the way, to listen to most of the prayers his people said. And..ooh! Darn that Seiryuu! If he cheated _ONE_ more time, he was gonna... 

Ahem. 

Suzaku heard the masked suzaku warrior's prayer, and smiled to himself. Perhaps...perhaps... 

. . . 

Chichiri travelled through the woods in the evening, as he had grown to like walking when it was so peaceful and the stars would shine brightly overhead. He stopped when he came across a small lake. It wasn't the lake that stopped him in his tracks, cool and pleasant though it was. Nor was it the beautiful sight of the trees and the grass swaying ever so gently with the wind. No, it was something much different than that. 

It was someone. 

There, on a rock near the lake sat the object of his effections and his forlorn dreams. The purple-haired suzaku warrior was childishly dangling bare feet in the water and staring up at the moon, wearing baggy black pants so like his own and a purple shirt. His hair was just like it had been before he died. 

"N...Nuriko?" Chichiri finally found his voice. The movement of Nuriko's feet stopped and he looked up, wearing a content smile. 

"I never thought I'd see you again, Chichiri." Came the warm voice. Chichiri couldn't help but smile. 

"Suzaku, I can't believe you're actually _here _no da. How..?" The monk asked. Nuriko stood up and stepped out of the water, walking over to him. 

The violet-eyed man laughed. "I'm here, but only you can see or feel me. If Miaka passed by here right now, she'd see you talking to yourself." 

Chichiri's mood dampened slightly at the mention of Miaka. He remembered how Nuriko was around the lucky girl. Nuriko loved Miaka...not..him. He sighed. 

"Why me? Why not Miaka? Surely it would be better if it was she who could see you no da?" 

Violet eyes glinted with a slight mischeif, but his lips were curved down ever-so-slightly. "Miaka loves Tamahome. I love her, but not in the way Tamahome or anyone else might think. She's...she's my little sister. The one I have to protect." 

"Why me, then?" 

A giggle. Nuriko walked to him. "Sore...wa..." 

Chichiri blinked. "That is...?" 

"Himitsu desu!" 

Facefault. 

- - - 

Notes: Alright, so if the chapters are this short it might just end up being more than three parts..definitely more than three if the next one is this short. x.x; 


	3. Chapter Two: Temporary Ending!

**Violet and Blue: Masks**   
_Chapter Two_   
By Ranma Inverse   
_(Her first attempt at Shounen-ai. Please be merciful!)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: Thankies so much for the reviews! Please review this chapter! ^_^;; Sorry it's taken so long to come out!   
And sorry this ending sucks. -.- I couldn't think of a way to continue it, so I wrote this until I can think of a GOOD thing to do with this fanfic. By the way..does anyone, will anyone ever understand why I gave this fanfic the title that it bears?   
. . . 

It had been almost a year now, and Chichiri still always had the presence of Nuriko with him. They treated eachother as close friends, and Chichiri dared speak to him only when he thought they were alone. 

Like now, noone was near and it was a lazy, haze-filled day. The kind of day where the very gentle wind beckons and draws you into a waking dreamworld.. 

Chichiri shook his head and smiled softly as he heard the warmth of Nuriko's amused voice. "Tired? That's a rarity...i'm suprised." 

"A rarity only to you. Only someone like you never tires," The blue haired monk spoke. The violet eyed warrior laughed and stood up next to him. He slowly stopped voicing his mirth and began to smile gently. 

"Chichiri..." he reached for the mask he wore and removed it. The monk's good auburn-colored eye widened. 

"You need to stop wearing this mask...it's just a mask of pain." 

"It is a mask I must bear," Chichiri said. 

Nuriko threw the mask away and wrapped his arms around his friend, sighing and burying his head into the blue suzaku warriors chest. "You don't understand, do you? After a year, with all my trying to hint it...I love you, you dimwit!"   
  
Chichiri's heart lost the weight he had been feeling ever since Nuriko's death. He wrapped his arms around his loves waist and kissed him. 

"I love you too, Nuriko. You should have just told me when you knew. I've loved you for a long time..." 

"Foolish monk. You think this man would up and tell you after one broken heart bore because of Hotohori?" The purple-braided man smiled softly and lifted his hand up to touch Chichiri's scar gently. 

Chichiri took the hand and placed it behind his back before wrapping his arms around Nuriko. "It's time to catch up on lost time..." He reached for another kiss. 

-- 

The end of the temporary ending! o.O; 


End file.
